Disgaea X
by Natural'Kaoru
Summary: See the plot of Disgaea from a different point of view; from one of the hired of the Dark Assembly!


Episode 1: Prince of the Netherworld (Part.1)

Disclaimer: Disgaea does not belong to me. The only thing in this story that does belong to me is the Names and Personalities of Shiki, Tsukasa, and Alyssa.

* * *

"Archer # 409025: Shiki, please come to the front office immediately", I nearly jumped hearing the announcement that echoed throughout the Dark Assembly. It had been many years sense I had been hired; their were so many archers in the Netherworld so it was hard to get a job. Cheers were given to me by other employees not yet hired; I thanked them and left the door to meet my new boss.

My name is Shiki. I am a member of DAA: Dark Assembly's Archers. Anyone who worked with this company would wait everyday in hopes someone would hire them. If you were hired, you would fight with a group of demons whom needed one of your class. How long the worker would stay with it's hirer depends on the job given to them: you could stay with them for a day, a year, a hundred years, and so on.

Out at the office stood the demon who made the notification; Pleinair. She often did this on her own free time, working here, the blank look on her face still the same as ever. Their was also a group of seven waiting behind her table.

The demon in front of the group had blue hair and red eyes. He unmistakably, had to be, the leader. He held a large sword almost as big as his body. Beside him was a girl with red hair put in pigtails, red eyes, and trashy clothing; She held a spear as a weapon. Behind the two was a Healer, a Thief, and three prinnies.

I walked to the group and gave a bow, "I'm Shiki the Archer, thank you for hiring me". "Yeah, Yeah", my new boss growled rather loudly "We're done here, lets go!". I followed the group in silence; I had never been good at meet people. I was always a bit shy. "Heya", I flinched at the masculine voice that had quickly moved beside me unknowingly. To my left was the thief. He was very fit and a lot taller then me. (then again; most people were taller then me. I'm very short...) By the way he moved, he seemed very professional and had kind eyes. His weapon was a gun. "Hello..", I answered quietly. He smiled down at me cutely "I'm Tsukasa, level 6 Thief. If you need anything you can ask me anytime.". I couldn't help but smile back at his kindness, "Thank you. I'm Shiki, level 1 Archer".

As me and Tsukasa chatted with each other, my new boss chose a weapon and armor to use. Tsukasa told me a little about all of the members. My boss's name was Laharl, level 10. He was the 'prince of the netherworld' supposedly and was working to become Overlord. His female sidekick was Etna, level 7. Tsukasa told me she was a bit loud and entrusting yet kinda fun to be around. The healer's name was Alyssa, level 4. she was very quiet and cared about nothing but work. Then the three prinnies, Prinnali, Doodei, and Prinnacle, all level 2. They were wild and often abused by Etna.

Laharl handed me a longbow, an amulet, a protector, and a pair of glasses. I have no idea how he knew I needed them; perhaps Pleinair told him? Who knows.

We now walked to the portal gatekeeper, Esmeralda. "I have added "Vyers Castle" to the list of available areas. It is fairly new, so I do not know much about it. However, it is rumored that a very able man lives there." "Hmmm...", Etna looked over to Laharl "Whatcha gonna do, Prince? Should we take a peek?". Laharl let off one of his trademark laughs, "Definitely. I'll slaughter the master of the castle as the 1st step to becoming Overlord!". I sighed and looked over to Tsukasa "Rather violent, isn't he?" Tsukasa chuckled "It's one of his best qualities.". I sure hope that was sarcasm.

line

After slaughtering the demons and monsters guarding the gate of this Vyers guy's castle, we entered to see expensive items all kinds lingering around the room. "Wow. This is a pretty nice place" Etna commented, I agreed silently "Ah! That vase would sell for a lot.". Laharl snapped at her harshly, causing me to flinch "Fool! That makes us petty thieves, I can't disgrace the name of the Overlord. I have to be impartial and...", Etna sneered "Impartial and...what?" "...plunder everything!!" I nearly fell over from the change of his ways 'what's with this guy? he's insane!'. "Uh, He's a bit strange... don't you think?", Tsukasa frowned for a moment but immediately smiled back at me "I think it's cute" "cute my butt".

while fighting the guards I made combos with Laharl and Tsukasa, and even once with Alyssa, leveled up to 4 quickly.

We entered the last room of the long, demon filled hallway to find a large bedroom. satin lingered around the bed and windows. matching vases were carefully placed in all the tables on the corners of the room. The guy that lived here was obviously rich as the netherworld itself. "Hm? Is this the last room?", Laharl looked around the room for a door of some kind; no dice. A random, insane laugh filled the room. "Who's there!?", Laharl called out "How rude, invading a man's house and asking him, "Who's there?"". "He's got a point", I admitted out loud but wished I hadn't after I gained a glare from Laharl. The unseen man continued, "But, I give you credit for your bravery. Haaaaaaahhhh!!", a man with long purple hair jumped down from where he was hiding and sparkled a smile at us "Viola!". I stared at this strange man in incredibility "...Forgive moi, I must leave you in awe.", I think he was talking to me because he looked strait at me when he said so. I shook my head in a violent pace. "My name is Vyers. I am the lord of this castle." "Vyers?" Etna asked "Isn't he the demon that's been knocking off competition for the throne...?" "Oui. That is correct, mademoiselle". Vyers struck a pose "I am an aristocrat with both strength and beauty... They call moi the "Dark Adonis"". I looked at Tsukasa and raised an eyebrow "Is this guy insane..? or do you find him 'cute' as well?". Tsukasa shook his head in disgust "No way". "Unforgivable...", this mumble made the both of us redirect our attention back to Vyers. It looked like Laharl had said something to make him mad. "That is unforgivable!!!!", so the fight with Vyers began.

line

well, whatchu guys think? I personally, like the idea of the story. Watch and Review if you please everyone! - N'K (Natural'Kaoru)


End file.
